Gone只是你不在
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: "I love you this, and your everything…", "I love you…", "…", "He's love you…" Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!


**Title : Gone****只是你不在**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae**

**Xiumin a.k.a. Kim Min Seok**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfird**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • Gone****只是你不在****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****"I love you this, and your everything…", **_**"I love you…"**_**, "…", "He's love you…" ****Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Kim Jongdae**, _namja tampan yang merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang musisi terkenal. Dititahkan untuk mempelajari musik terutama piano. Namun melihat penyakit anak nya, Tuan Kim hanya melatih nya, tanpa bisa tahu apakan Jongdae dapat bertahan hidup hingga menjadi musisi seperti dirinya._

**Kim Minseok**, _namja manis yang merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang musisi terkenal—anak dari teman ayah Jongdae. Dia dititahkan ayah nya untuk menginap di rumah Tuan Kim untuk mempelajari piano. Awalnya Minseok sedikit tersendat-sendat dengan latihan ini dikarenakan penyakit sejak ia lahir ini. Tapi, tidak sejak ada namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jongdae._

Author P.O.V

**Brrrmm**

Suara mobil yang berhenti terdengar di gerbang rumah. Seseorang yang bertugas untuk menjaga gerbang ini membuka kan pintu untuk orang yang bertamu atau pemilik rumah ini. Terlihat namja yang terus menatap kedepan, seakan tahu apa yang ada di depan nya.

Namja lain yang berada didalam sedang bermain piano tampak sedang serius hingga ada yang menarik perhatian nya. Ya, namja yang baru saja datang itu melewati bagian luar ruangan tempat namja bermain piano, membuat ekor mata namja itu teralih. Tuan Kim yang mengawasi anak nya mendelik, dan menepuk meja dengan tongkat yang selalu ia bawa jika mengawasi anak nya itu.

**TAK**

"M—maaf."

Namja yang tadi berjalan berakhir duduk di tempat yang ia ketahui melewati pendengarannya yang tajam. Tanpa disadari, namja yang tengah bermain piano kembali melirik kebelakang, mengagumi betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan.

Cukup lama namja yang bermain piano melatih permainan nya. Hingga selesai, tangan nya menggulung kertas tua yang diwariskan dari ayah nya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia melirik namja yang menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa disadari bibir nya terangkat menunjukkan senyum sekilas.

**ͼ**** Gone****只是你不在****ͽ**

Berjalan melewati koridor. Itu yang Jongdae lakukan, setelah melatih permainan nya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Jongdae merogoh saku nya untuk mengambil tabung yang berisi pil. Tepat saat ia memakan dua butir itu, matanya membesar melihat objek yang ia lihat.

Minseok terus berjalan, ia tadi mendengar intruksi untuk melewati koridor menuju ruangan teman ayah nya. Melewati raba dan pendengaran tajam—mendengar gesekan angin antar benda ia berhasil melewati nya. Tapi saat melewati koridor tadi, ia merasakan seseorang berjalan disamping nya sambil memakan sesuatu yang seperti permen. Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Jongdae terus menatap Minseok yang terus berjalan, hingga Jongdae didorong oleh pekerja didalam rumah nya untuk segera beristirahat jika mau—karena disana, waktu adalah segala nya.

Tentu saja Jongdae kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa membantah, karena memang tubuhnya sangat letih dan… penyakit nya ini tidak boleh kambuh kapan saja. Dia harus rajin memakan pil pemberian dokter Yun.

**ͼ**** Gone****只是你不在****ͽ**

Keesokan harinya, Jongdae baru saja pulang dari kegiatan nya. Turun dari mobil, Jongdae menundukkan badan untuk menghotmati Lee ajushi yang selalu menyambutnya didepan gerbang. Jongdae melangkah menuju rumah nya dengan penuh percaya diri, dan membenarkan tas nya jika kurang nyaman dibahu nya. Entah mengapa, Jongdae duduk dimana kemarin namja yang ia lihat juga duduk ditempat itu.

**Dring.. dring.. dring..**

Telinga nya menangkap sebuah suara yang bisa dikatakan masih pemula, hingga matanya mendelik kearah ruangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk berlatih piano. O—oh, ada namja yang kemarin ia temui sedang bermain piano, dan ayah nya sedang melatihnya dengan keras, sama saat ayah nya mengajari dirinya. Tapi dia tidak tega, ayahnya memarahi Minseok yang Jongdae yakin langsung menunduk dan merasa bersalah. Terlihat ayahnya memukul Minseok dengan tongkat kecil yang jika mengenai tubuh dengan keras akan sangat sakit. Dan itu membuat hati Jongdae menjadi tidak tega kembali. Ia ingin memeluk nya, mengelus dimana tempat yang tadi dipukuli oleh ayah nya.

**Ctek**

Lamunan Jongdae hancur begitu mendengar suara kecil itu, dan kembali terkejut. Minseok meraba-raba lantai guna mencari permen yang baru saja jatuh. Cukup sulit untuk mendengar dari gesekan angin—yang mengetahui bahwa ruangan ini minim angin yang mengalir kuat.

Jongdae berbalik, guna untuk memberitahu Lee ajushi.

"A—ajushi, d—dia buta…"

"Sstt, tuan muda harap tenang."

Dan akhirnya Jongdae kembali mengalah. Diam. Dan hanya bisa terpaku oleh Minseok yang masih mencoba menekan not-not yang benar—setelah berhasil menemukan permennya yang jatuh.

**ͼ**** Gone****只是你不在****ͽ**

Diam-diam Jongdae masuk kedalam ruangan piano. Saat masukpun ia tetap melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun yang melihat. Setelah berjalan mengendap-endap, Jongdae duduk disamping Minseok, jari nya langsung menekan not-not yang benar. Minseok yang berada disampingnya tersenyum. Matanya berbinar.

Siapa orang yang berada disampingnya?

Kehebatan apa yang membuat orang disampingnya ini pandai bermain piano?

Tangan Minseok menyingkir dan membiarkan Jongdae memainkan lagu yang harus Minseok pelajari. Telinga nya menghapal dimana setiap gesekan jari Jongdae yang cepat—membuat jarinya bergesekan dengan angin walau sedikit.

**Tap.. tap.. tap..**

Jongdae sedikit terkaget. Dengan cepat ia menyuruh Minseok bermain dalam diam dan ia sembunyi di balik piano.

Pintu sudah terbuka disaat Tuan Kim masuk, raut wajahnya bingung, siapa yang masuk tanpa seizinnya? Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memastikan seperti itu. Namun wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget melihat Minseok dengan lincah memainkan lagu yang harus dipelajari hari ini. Tapi sebelum ia keluar, Minseok masih menyentuh not-not yang salah, apa yang terjadi sebenar nya?

Dan Tuan Kim terlalu malas mengurusi hal itu, yang penting adalah Minseok bisa. Dan ia kembali keluar ruangan untuk mengerjakan hal lain dan kembali dalam tiga puluh menit nanti.

Wajah Jongdae sedikit tegang, ia berdo'a semoga tidak ketahuan oleh ayah nya, jika tidak habislah dia. Tapi mendengar langkah keluar, membuat Jongdae menghela nafas lega. Kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat Minseok yang masih saja mengulang yang sebelum itu Jongdae mainkan. Jongdae tersenyum, sungguh lucu sekali makhluk didepannya ini.

Jongdae akhirnya memilih duduk disebelah Minseok, untuk memainkan not-not lagu yang belum tadi Jongdae mainkan. Tapi sebelum jari Jongdae menekan not, dada kiri nya sakit. Tangan kirinya menekan dada kirinya untuk menahan sakit, dan tangan kanannya mengambil tabung berisi pil untuk menenangkan dada kirinya yang sangat sakit.

"I—itu permen…?"

Jongdae menoleh, tangan nya mengambil permen yang berada diatas piano.

"Kau mau?"

Minseok mengangguk. Jongdae memasukkan permen disaat Minseok membuka mulut nya. Tanpa sengaja, jari telunjuknya. Jongdae terdiam sebentar, sedangkan Minseok menghisap manis nya permen itu. Jongdae terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar jari telunjuk itu kembali ditempelkan ke mulutnya.

**ͼ**** Gone****只是你不在****ͽ**

Keesokan harinya. Tidak banyak orang saat ini. Tapi tetap saja harus berhati-hati. Dengan mengendap-endap, Jongdae memeriksa tempat dimana mereka bisa berbicara dan berkenalan. Dan tempat itu adalah tempat Santai dibelakang rumah. Setelah benar-benar tidak ada yang mengawasi dari segala tempat. Jongdae menyuruh Minseok cepat berada didekat nya.

"Sst, sini-sini."

"A—aku tidak—tahu…"

Perkataan Minseok tersendat-sendat dan membuat Jongdae sadar. Tanpa basa-basi Jongdae langsung menarik tangan Minseok yang membuat mata Minseok semakin membesar—kaget.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk di kursi gantung. Dengan bebas Jongdae dapat berkata, bertanya kepada Minseok.

"A—anu, nama ku Jongdae. Nama mu siapa?"

"Aku, Minseok. Kim Minseok."

"Mi—Minseok..? Hahaha, senang berkenalan dengan mu. Jika boleh tahu, apa saja kesukaan mu?"

Banyak sekali yang Jongdae katakan dan tanyakan. Minseok menanggapi nya. Tapi di tengah-tengah ocehan Jongdae, Minseok tersenyum hangat.

"A—ah, J—Jongdae…"

"Nde?"

"Ak—aku ingin tahu… wajah mu. Boleh ak—aku menyentuh nya?"

Permintaan Minseok langsung dipenuhi. Dengan pelan, kedua tangan Minseok menyentuh wajah Jongdae yang menutup matanya. Dapat dibatinkan oleh Minseok, wajah Jongdae sangat halus. Dan bisa dibayangkan berwajah tegas namun hangat. Jongdae tersenyum dalam menutup mata. Dan Minseok juga tersenyum, andai jika dia bisa melihat wajah Jongdae, pasti lebih tampan dari yang ia bayangkan.

Merasa Minseok lama, Jongdae membuka matanya. Tangan Minseok masih meraba pipi nya, dan tangan Jongdae menyingkirkan tangan Minseok, dan dipindahkan menuju dada bagian kirinya. Untuk merasakan debaran jantung disaat mereka dekat.

Tangan Jongdae memegang erat tangan Minseok yang masih berada di dada kirinya. Tapi entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang berasal dari dada kiri itu kembali menyerang.

Nafas Jongdae langsung tersenggal-senggal. Menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, kini tangan kirinya mengambil tabung berisi pil khusus untuk nya.

'_Bawa Jongdae, pisahkan dia dari Minseok._'

"Dimengerti."

Tapi, belum sempat membuka tabung nya. Dua orang yang Jongdae kenal sebagai pegawai rumah nya menyeret dia menjauh dari Minseok yang membuat tabung berisi pil jatuh diatas rumput.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Minseok tersentak, ia merasa orang yang bernama Jongdae yang berawal ada disebelah nya seperti ditarik paksa oleh dua orang. Dan lagi, tabung yang berisi permen—menurut nya juga jatuh keatas rumput. Minseok mencoba berdiri, meraba sekeliling apakah Jongdae ada di sekitar nya atau meraba rumput untuk mencari tabung itu untuk diberikan lagi kepada Jongdae—atau tidak sama sekali.

"LEPASKAN AKU KIM AJUSHI! AHN AJUSHI!"

Diatas, Tuan Kim melihat itu dengan seringai. Melihat sekilas kearah Jongdae yang tengah dibawa menuju mobil, dan pergi.

Minseok masih mencari tabung itu. Diluar, tentu mudah sebenarnya mencari benda dibawah. Namun pikiran nya sedang linglung, apakah Jongdae baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa tubuh nya mengatakan untuk mencari tabung berisi permen milik Jongdae?

"A—ah, apakah… ini…?"

Jari lentik Minseok menemukan benda lain diatas rumput. Dalam dirinya, semuanya gelap. Hanya tergantung pada raba dan suara. Tapi itu tidak mempersulit dirinya. Tapi, ia bingung, kemana Jongdae? Bukan kah ini adalah benda penting bagi Jongdae?

**ͼ**** Gone****只是你不在****ͽ**

Malam hari tiba, Minseok menunggu nya. Meremas tabung itu hanya untuk melepaskan egonya. Tapi, Jongdae tidak datang.

Berhari-hari, Minseok menunggu, diruang piano. Sampai tertidur, terbangun, melamun, dan sebagainya. Ia benar-benar menunggu Jongdae. Sambil menunggu, setiap harinya ia memakan permen yang diberikan Jongdae tepat nya berada di atas piano.

Sebelum memakan nya, diperkirakan ada 10 permen. Dan 10 hari Minseok menunggu, dan menunggu. Ia hampir putus asa, apakah Jongdae tidak akan kembali? Apakah ia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Jongdae lagi?

10 hari terlewat, permen yang ia gunakan untuk menghitung haripun habis. Sekarang sudah 12 hari Minseok menunggu.

**KLEK**

Minseok tersentak. Tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak—ia terlalu kaget. J—Jongdae ada disini. Tapi ia tidak menuju dirinya, hanya menuju piano—seperti nya dia akan memainkan lagu.

**Teng~ Teng Teng Teng~**

Jongdae terus menekan jarinya di not-not tertentu. Ia tidak bermain. Jongdae memberikan pesan lewat musik.

Beberapa saat, Minseok tersenyum. Tahu, arti apa yang terkandung dibalik suara yang dimainkan Jongdae.

**Teng… DRENG**

Minseok terkaget, ia merasa… tubuh Jongdae lunglai dan jatuh begitu saja menimpa not-not piano. Matanya yang dari awal berkaca-kaca semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia mau menangis. Kenapa, Jongdae nya seperti ini…?

"Tuan Muda?!"

Minseok diam dan menangis. Membiarkan orang tua itu membawa Jongdae. Hei, bahkan baru dua hari mereka bersama, tapi harus berakhir seperti ini.

Jongdae di angkat oleh Lee ajushi, menuju mobil untuk dibawa kerumah sakit—untuk apakah bisa diobati?

Tuan Kim yang melihat itu hanya diam, menunduk. Menyesal telah memisahkan mereka. Ia membuka kacamata bulat nya, dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruang piano, untuk melanjutkan perkataan Jongdae lewat not-not.

**Teng~ teng~ teng teng~**

Minseok kembali kaget, ini adalah lanjutan dari perkataan Jongdae tadi… dan yang memainkan nya adalah Tuan Kim.

Air mata turun dari kelopak matanya, lalu tersenyum. Ini, yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Minseok menutup matanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"**I love you this, and your everything…"**

"_**I love you…"**_

"…"

"**He's love you…"**

**|END|**

Well, ini Rin buat semaleman loh ya.-.

Dan… nyesek banget pas nonton Jin Gone T^T Xiumma nya kasihan! –hug umma-

Appa, sabar ya -pukpuk-

Oke, abaikan.

Cerita ini adalah gambaran di mv Jin Gone. Tapi ada beberapa yang Rin tambahkan.

Sebenar nya ada yang sudah membuat FF yang terinspirasi dari MV Jin Gone dengan pair HunHan. Tapi ini Rin buat dengan Pair ChenMin. Jika ada kesamaan atau sebagai nya, mohon dimaafkan karena Rin hanya melihat sekilas FF pair HunHan itu karena jika melihat, bakal bingung mau buat ini atau tidak #bow

Dan maafkan Rin atas ke longhiatus nya.

Pikiran Rin lagi kusut. Rin bener-bener lagi banyak masalah. Entah itu dari sekolah, rumah, organisasi, teman-teman.

Pfft, jadi curhat.

Oke, **Mind to Review**? #sodorin Minseok #dihajar Jongdae

**.**

**7.53 AM, 9 November 2013, Saturday.**


End file.
